Characters
Characters from the Stephanie Plum Series. Major Characters Stephanie Plum Joseph Morelli Ranger (Ricardo Carlos Manoso) Lula Connie Rosolli Vincent "Vinnie" Plum Grandma Mazur Minor Characters Valerie Stephanie's parents Bob Rex Diesel Joyce Barnhardt Dickie Orr Grandma Bella Benito Ramirez Moon-Man Sally Sweet Eddie Gazarra Tank Joe Juniak Mrs. Bestler Dillon Ruddick Constantine Stiva Description Stephanie is a woman in her thirties described as being five feet seven inches tall and roughly 130 pounds with naturally curly brown hair and blue eyes. She usually wears jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers while on the job or when she is relaxing, and is usually seen with her hair in a ponytail. For her makeup, Stephanie usually just puts on some mascara and maybe some lip gloss or chap stick. Personality Stephanie is usually peaceful when communicating with others, besides her ex-husband and Joyce Barnhardt, preferring not to cause trouble. She doesn't like to resort to violence and tries to avoid it if she is able to. Though being a bounty hunter means that violence and death follows her around wherever she goes. She doesn't like to use guns and she mostly keeps her gun, unloaded, in her cookie jar. Though there are times when she can be rash such as the scenes in the books with her ex-husband Dickie and her enemy Joyce Barnhardt. When she was eighteen she even, in a mission of revenge, ran over and broke the leg of Joe Morelli with her father's Buick. Relationships Joe Morelli Stephanie has known Joe Morelli all of her life as they both grew up in the same neighborhood. When she was six he invited her into his garage and they played "Train" where he was the train and she was the tunnel. Ten years later Morelli came into the Tasty Pastry Bakery where Stephanie was working and, after closing, relieved her of her virginity on the floor behind the éclair case. He never called her back and Stephanie got grounded after her parents found out about the ordeal when it was written on the stall in the girl's bathroom. Two years later Stephanie ran Morelli over with her father's Buick, breaking his leg in a few different places. Years later Stephanie gets a job as a bounty hunter and her first job was to capture Morelli and bring him back to jail to await trial. Morelli, a police officer, had been accused of shooting an unarmed citizen. In the end they prove him innocent and then him and Steph start an off-and-on relationship; at one point they were even engaged but they quickly broke it off when they had a fight about the dangers of Steph's job. Ranger Ranger began as Stephanie's mentor to help her catch Morelli and even bought her her first gun. Throughout the series they maintain a friendship/mentorship and possibly even a romance. He is very protective of her going as far as to kill the man who had kidnapped and tortured her. He also allows her to stay at his secret facility/house when she is in danger. There were a few times when they had romantic encounters that involved them taking off their clothes, but otherwise Stephanie is usually either single or in a relationship with Morelli. Lula Lula is Stephanie's friend and partner in crime; she is a former 'ho turned file clerk though she barely files. Lula usually goes along with Steph on her quests to apprehend criminals and is the complete opposite of Stephanie. She dresses in too tight clothing and has brightly colored hair. She keeps a gun in her purse and sometimes "slips" and breaks the windows of the houses the two of them are checking out in order for them to get inside. She briefly had a relationship with Ranger's right hand man, Tank but the relationship quickly ended. Grandma Mazur Edna Mazur is Stephanie's maternal grandmother who moved in with Steph's parents when her husband died. Grandma Mazur is described as a teenager trapped in an eighty year old body; and is usually willing to try crazy things. She is not afraid of things most women her age are afraid of. She is also known to open the lid of a casket if it is closed so she can take a look. She also keeps a gun in her purse, against her daughter's wishes and sometimes goes along with Stephanie on her quests. Category: Description Category:Author